Courtney Mason's World
by candydrop227
Summary: Courtney moves back to her hometown only to leave in a couple of months could this be a certin punk's fault. and when she comes back and goes to law school did she get more than she bargined for rated T for i don't know never be to careful.
1. Back Home Old Secret

**Home Sweet Home**

**Chapter 1 Back Home Old Secret**

**Courtney's pov**

I was back, I couldn't believe it right where I was when I was ten back my home

town which my mom found exiting but I found awful. I'm six teen

now back at my old house where I grew up but my neighbors are

the same all of them. Including a boy I used to think of as the meanest boy on the planet

Duncan. I spoke to his mother earlier so I knew when he saw me he was going

to make a comment. I heard very loud music then I saw a green convertible and then I saw

Duncan. He had percings and a black and green mohawk but I strangely liked it. I then

shook my head and went inside to my old familiar house. " Cheer up

Courtney, you used to love this place." said my dad. I ignored him and

got my suitcase and went to my room I made up my bed and then went to sleep.

When I woke up I went to the kitchen discovering it was morning so I grabbed

cereal. " Courtney the first day of school is tomorrow and we know you will at

least have one friend." my dad then left the house to go to work

so I was alone at home. A knock came at the door. " Its open." I shouted. But then

I realized I was I was wearing my bunny pants that said I'm a cute

bunny on them. Then Duncan came through the door. " Morning Princess." Duncan

said as he through the door. He started to laugh when he saw me.

" Nice pj's" Duncan laughed. I went to change when I got back he

was sitting on the couch. " What are you doing here?" I asked. " Well your old man

said he wanted me to stay here with you today." he said back. Duncan

smirked. " Duncan can I ask you something?" I asked. " Why not Princess."

he said. " When we were kids you used to pick on me why?" I asked.

" Well when I was nine I thought of you as a mean uptight loser." he said.

" Princess lets get out of here." he said. " I think the only one here who has to

leave is you now get out of my house you freak." I shouted then pushed

Duncan out. " I went back to my room and got one of my old diaries.

_Dear Diary,_

_Duncan is so mean but I really like him I hope he likes me too_

_Courtney Mason_

I don't know why but I started crying I was a mess until my mom got home.

This was my life now I was going to be miserable. So I still had a crush on Duncan not like

I was going to act on it I won't even admit it. Stop Thinking this Courtney!


	2. The Crazy first day

**Chapter 2 The Crazy First day of School**

I was completely ready so I went to the living room and sat down.

" Courtney Duncan is here." said my dad. I went to join them at

the kitchen table. " So Mr. Mason I was thinking you and your wife don't have time

to drive your daughter to school so I was thinking so you

sir could save money I could take her, after all we go to the same high school

we are in the same grade and it wouldn't be any trouble."

said Duncan. Oh no I am going to have to ride

forty minutes in a car with Duncan who I don't have a crush on anymore.

Well maybe I do but it is really small or big.

Courtney don't think like this! " Well seems okay to me bye sweetheart

bye Duncan." said my dad. I got my book bag and headed to

Duncan's car. "So Princess I know you don't like me but you got to be

happy that I'm being nice." said Duncan. " Well Duncan who are we

going to sit with at lunch the pale goth girl or the

crazy party animal?" I asked sarcastically. " What party dude but

Gwen is awesome." Duncan said."So you and Gwen are an item?" I

asked. Oh no I am flirting with Duncan James. " Why you jealous

Princess?" he asked. I blushed. " Um no just wondering."

I said. He looked at me with unconvinced look. " Wow you are so

into me Princess." Duncan said. We then arrived at school.

I was getting out but then my seatbelt got caught on my bag.

" Oh let me help with that Princess." Duncan said. Duncan got it

off and kissed me. I sat there in shock and he was a great kisser. Courtney stop!

" I missed you

Princess no strings attached." Duncan said. I felt like someone saw though

even though nobody was around. " Oh my gosh Courtney!"

A girl ran up and hugged me. " Hey you remember me Baily

your best friend from fifth grade?" said Baily. " Of coarse." I said. " So

I just heard you and Duncan James are an item." said Baily.

" What?" I asked. " It is all around school Heather saw you and

Duncan kissing in his car." said Baily. I ran off to find Duncan.

" Duncan did you hear?" I asked. " Yeah Princess."

said Duncan. I was about to walk off when out of

nowhere Duncan grabs me and kisses me again. I kiss him

back but then I pulled away. " Duncan you freak stop

kissing me." Oh my gosh that was amazing. Courtney stop

thinking like this! I ran off then ran into Bridgette. " Hey Court

was it not true?" asked Bridgette. " Of coarse it is she just came back

from a make out session with her boyfriend." said Heather.

" He isn't my boyfriend he just kissed me and that's all,

it didn't mean anything he just kissed me for no reason Heather, now just go and mind

your own business, and if you can't mind yours don't come intruding

mine because I don't want you to, you got that now leave me alone

and stop saying that I'm dating Duncan James alright

Heather." I said. Then I walked off. Soon the day was over and

Duncan drove me home. " So Princess heard you told off

Heather Miles." said Duncan. " Yes I did, now just drive me home."


	3. My New Clinqe

**Chapter 3 My New Clinqe**

I didn't know why people were avoiding me I am a delight to talk to.

It must of been because of that Queen Bee Heather

even Lanie was making sure I wasn't at her table during lunch.

Duncan then waved at me. I went to sit with Duncan.

" Hey I'm Gwen looks like you are

sitting with us." " Courtney and yeah I'm sitting

here." I said. " So I heard you told off Heather that

is totaly completly awesome." said Gwen. " Really, I thought

everyone thought I was a jerk?" I said.

" Most people do, but you can talk to Duncan." said Gwen.

" So Princess this is the table, this is Gwen and Trent." said

Duncan. " So do you guys skip classes or something?" I asked.

" No Duncan occasionly does but Trent and I make straight A's."

said Gwen. After a while I started actully liking them but then

Gwen Trent and I started shunning Duncan, we

were through with him now that my dad

bought me a car so I wouldn't spend anytime with Duncan.

It worked I barly ever saw Duncan then but I

started to like him again but I still did not talk to him.

I started feuding with Heather again so everything

was good except I kinda missed him.

Okay I really missed him he is really hard to

get over with his blue eyes that make me almost faint

or his mohawk how it is so perfect.

Courtney maybe you can't get over Duncan because you

might just be in love.

No I can't be in love with him can I?

He is really charming and probably nice when you get to know him. B

ut he probably hates me now. Oh Well.


	4. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Chapter 4 Big Girls Don't Cry**

" Okay so I will pair you up in partners." said my teacher. " Courtney you will be interviewing Heather, Heather you are interviewing Courtney." I blocked him out for the rest of class but then Heather came to my desk after class. " Heather We can meet at my house afterschool okay." I said and walked away. The rest of the day went by easy until I got home and Heather was there. I had a secret, I kept all of my diaries in my closet all the way back to when I was five. " Heather all be back in a second I got to use the bathroom.

**no one's p.o.v**

Heather sat a Courtney's desk but then saw a key she picked it up and looked at the closet she unlocked the closet and found the stash she picked them all up and into her bag then reached under Courtney's pillow a got her current diary she then locked the closet back and went to sit down at the desk.

**Courtney's p.o.v**

Heather was surprisingly nice and we finished the whole project in two hours when Heather left I just sat around. In the morning I did my report and got an A then at lunch Heather was on the stage. She saw me and waved evilly. I sat down with Gwen." Attention everyone I have a story to tell." said Heather. Everyone was silent. " A story written by someone I will annonnce later, Dear Diary, I don't know what it is its just something about him the way he smirks I guess but I can never find words to describe him and my parents would freak if I dated him or asked him out he has an annoying nickname for me its so stupid." Heather read. Duncan glared at me if anyone found out nobody would ever socialize with me but I just sat there frozen. " Why does Duncan have to mock me with his mohawk and his smirk he stole my washing machine you know." said Heather. Heather was about to say more then Vice Principal Murray was up there. " Heather." he said. He snatched the diary from her and maf=de her go to the office where she was expelled. " I wonder who that girl is who is like in love with Duncan." said Gwen laughing. " Well it is ridiculous." I said I went to the bathroom until the day was done and walked to my car where Duncan was standing. " Princess hi so I was thinking you want to go and get some pizza tonight?" he asked. " Funny." I said. Wait Courtney he is asking you out I know you want to go. " Pick me up outside my house six p.m."


	5. Pizza Datepacking Day

**5 Pizza Date/packing day**

I can't believe it! Duncan can be my first real boyfriend.

I mean I've had other boyfriends but

I didn't like them but I like Duncan,

could possiblly love him I'm not sure.I was wearing a

skirt and t-shirt not to fancy it was just pizza.

" Courtney do you have a date?"asked my mom.

" No, I'm going to get pizza." I said. Not totally telling the truth.

" I wasn't born yesterday so who is it?"

she asked. " Promise not to get mad?" I said. She hated Duncan

I was going to have to tell her

" Promise."said my mom. " I'm going on

a date with Duncan." I said.

" What?" she shouted. " No you can not date

that deliqent Courtney Leah Mason." said my

mom. " I don't care mom I like him." I said.

I pushed mom out of my room but I

knew she was gaurding my door so

at six I climbed out my window and

met Duncan in my yard. We ran to his car and

went to a pizza place in the city we were playing around but then he

looked at me with a sad look. " Princess, you see my ma told me

since I've been getting in a bunch of trouble lately she

is sending me to a boarding school on some weird

island in two days." he said. I could feel my heart breaking.

But I manged to say. " Um okay well I'll see you when you get back so take

me home." I said. I need to get home just hope mom isn't to

mad.

**Courtney's mom's pov**

**" **Jerry we are sending her to the acadimy Sunday and that is final."

said Courtney's mom. " Yes dear." sighed Courtney's dad.

**Courtney's pov**

I got home only for my mom to stop me when I got

there. " Courtney Leah Mason pack up you are going to

Acadimy of Wawanacwa including Camp wawancwa in the summer so you

will not be here to descrace this family you are leaving Sunday

morning after church yoour dad will drop you off at the a

irport." said my mom. I went to my room and packed everything

Sunday was only two days away. At least I was away from mom.

I might be able to get over Duncan on the brightside. On the downside

it was possible I would never see Duncan again. I was crying so hard

on the inside but I wouldn't let my mom know I needed to leave. I would

miss Gwen but at least she and Trent some couple time.


	6. The Plane and Arrival

**Chapter 6 The Plane and Arrival**

My dad had dropped me off and I was on my way to seat 25k.

Man I missed Duncan we weren't really a couple

but I still really liked the guy and hey maybe I'll

get a different date at my new school.

Someone was sitting in 25j so I sat next to him.

I really didn't need this I was probably going to pour my

heart open about Duncan. The teen had his head turned and a

hat on. " So you sitting next to me?" said the teenage boy

with a familiar voice. It probably was just

my head. So I nodded. He turned his head to

see what I looked like then turned it back before I could do

the same. " Hi I'm Courtney." I said. " Hey Princess." He said.

I then realized it was Duncan. He kissed me. " Princess what are you

doing here?" Duncan asked " My mom was so mad when I went on a

date with you that she sent me to Academy of Wawanacwa I'm

guessing that's where your headed?" I said. " Yep." Duncan said back.

Duncan and I at a boarding school with no parents this was going to be

our year yes! Duncan and I talked about are status and decided maybe it

was best to wait a couple months to get settled in. I could handle

that at least I was rid of Heather. When we landed and there

was a guy holding a sign that said Duncan James and Courtney Mason.

We went to him. " Get to the car we will be heading to the school I'm Chief."

said Chief. We followed Chief to the car. We were shortly brought to

the administration office where we got assigned rooms. I went to the

Ice Dorm. I was trying to find my room. " Hi I'm Bridgette what room are

you in?" Bridgette asked. " I'm Courtney and room 227." I responded

eager. " That's my room come on." Bridgette said. I followed Bridgette. " I've

got to warn you our other roommate is the meanest girl ever." said Bridgette.

She opened the door. " Oh my gosh What are you doing here?"

shouted my new roommate.

I couldn't believe it. It was.. Well this was awful.

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this!**

**But It isn't over yet I still have about ten maybe twenty chapters left.**

**Tell me what you think please I'm opened to sugestions critisisum whatever you think let me know click on review please.**

**Also I'm about to start a new story who should it star**

**a. another Ducan Courtney**

**b. Bridgette and Geoff **

**or and Zoey**

**Or whatever you think I want to know! :) **


	7. Drama Drama and more DramaMeetings

**Chapter 7 Drama Drama and more Drama/Meetings**

I was shocked it was my enmey my nemises Heather Balnks.

I knew she wasn't in Montriel but here seriously. " So

Courtney where is your boyfriend Duncan did

you have to leave him behind." said Heather.

" He isn't my boyfriend and he is here but Duncan

and I are just friends." said Courtney. " Courtney please I know you

have a huge crush on the guy." said Heather. " That

is a diffrent topic, but I don't have a crush

on Duncan or his mohawk or his." " Stop drooling

over Duncan I am trying to relax." itrupted Heather.

" Courtney who is Duncan?" asked Bridgette.

I pulled her into the hall. " He is a guy who used to live next to me we

kissed a couple times and Heather never let me forget

it I didn't like the guy or I pretended I didn't and then

Heather and I got paired up on a project she came to my

house and stole my diary she told people that someone liked

Duncan, then Duncan figured out it was me Heather got expelled

and Duncan asked me out for pizza I went he told me he was

going to go to a boarding school I got home my mother was so mad she

sent me here and that is the story behind the whole Duncan." I explained.

" Well I understand, you don't want anyone to know you are so madly in

love with him because he is not really poular, but Court you shouldn't

care you guys should double date with me and my boyfriend Geoff, If

you can get him back but I think you can." said Bridgette. she hugged

me. I think I had a new best friend for my new school which I would

want to rule with my king Duncan James no I'll just forget about him.

**Duncan's p.o.v**

I couldn't believe I suggested me and Courtney

take a break for a while I really liked Courtney

ever since I was nine, I got over her until I saw

her she looked beautiful even in those bunny pj's, my

roommates Geoff and DJ told me to go for it. I mean I

hope she would take me back. What was I thinking she

never would she was type a that was one of the things I like about Courtney ugh it was

just messed up I'll ask her out in a couple weeks maybe she will forget by then. " Hey

Duncan so you going to go for it with Courtney?" asked my roommate DJ. " In a couple

weeks I mean she so digs me DJ." I said. I got settled in you know I picked on a kid

named Harold and another named Sam. They were geeks. I started school tomorrow I was

tough but It was the first day excuse me for having butterflies I may be tough but I was only

sixteen I could make or break my life in high school I knew Courtney wanted someone

safisticated she wanted to become a lawyer I knew alot about Courtney I do my research

before I ask someone out. Courtney her name was beautiful Courtney Leah Mason I had a

journal she dropped drawing my name and hers in a heart and some doodles that is why I

asked her out she may even be in love with me. Did I love her Oh my gosh I did I was in

love with Courtney. I had to see her but it was raining oh I didn't care I knew what room

she was in. I ran across the campus she was on the second floor I found her window and

threw a peeble at the window. Courtney opened it. "Courtney I don't want to wait we need

to be together please?" I pleeded. " Oh Duncan." said Courtney. Next thing I knew Courtney

and I were making out. " Courtney I love you." said Duncan. " I love you too." she whispered.

Then with no music we started to dance. I didn't know people were watchin it was only Geoff

DJ and I think Bridgette. " Aw Geoff Courtney told me he was such a tough guy but he was

hopless romantic." said Bridgette. " I would love to argue but I am hopless romantic but never

say that again blondy." I said and smirked at her. " Okay I get the message." said Bridgette Now

Courtney and I had stopped dancing. " Man I really need someone."said DJ. " Relax big guy if your

anything like me you will fall for someone you can't stand then start to like them." said Courtney. I

kissed her. Man Courtney was just my queen i guess I'm not sure, I'm not pulling an engagment ring

or anything. But anyway Courtney left and I went to my dorm and sacked out.

( dreams will be in italics)

_"Hey Baby did you pick Isabella up from daycare?" asked what I _

_think was an older version of Courtney. " Who?" I asked confussed. _

_" Our daughter Dr. Duncan James."said Courtney. "I'm a doctor."_

I woke up sweating, it was six-thirty.


	8. Love blossoming and then falling down

**Chapter 8****Blossoming Realtionship**

**Courtney's p.o.v**

Duncan and I have been dating for three months and no

fights this is way beter than I thoght it was. " Hey Court

stop day-dreaming." said Bridgette. " Sorry Bridge I just can't

believe we haven't had a fight yet I mean I thought we would at

least of had one by now." I said. " Concetter yourself lucky, with in

two weeks Geoff and I had three I mean it is awful." said Bridgette.

" Yeah I guess so and I love Duncan but not having a fight I mean it

is awful to think this but not having a fight yet it worries

me that something stupid and breakup.

**Duncan's p.o.v **

Man Courtney and I have been dating for

three months and no fights wow I have never

been in a realtionship this long. Am I ready for

this? Of coars I am. All take Courtney out for a

picnic to give her a three month annivercery present

a neckless. Hey I'm rich I can afford to spoil my girl. Time to get

Court. I sent her a text to meet me in the park in twenty so I can get

ready for the presentation. I was ready and waited for her. " Oh my

gosh Duncan thank you." she said shocked. " Sitdown I cooked I made

some sandwitches and a pie and chocolate cake and my ma's famous

suprise." I said. I shuved a turkey cheese letus and cinimon. Her face

started swelling up. " What was in that sandwitch?" Courtney asked.

Her face was swelling way more. " Cinimon." he said. " I'm allergic to

cinnimon."she said. Courtney fainted. Oh my gosh. I called 911. They

sent an ambulunce. Her parents were there and pulled her out of the acadimy.

**sorry this is so short guys but there is going to be alot more chapters so keep your reading glasses on lol! So what do you think be honest! I can't thank you guys enough for reading.**

**:) :) :)**


	9. Back To Bad Days

**Back To Bad Days**

**Courtney's p.o.v.**

After dealing with the hospital I went back home I was forced to. My dad

snuck up on me with a date with Charles Stallin in my oppinion he is more

boring then my dad talking about work. All I can ever do now is text Bridgette and

Duncan and they are usually busy. I have to get back to the acadimy I miss it but

I need a plan. I was thinking this when I realized Charles was still rambulling on about

chess. So with Duncan in mind I was ready to put the plan in to action. " Yo Chuck shut up before

I make you shut up," I said in a mean tone. I flipped over the table and made sure everything

went on his suit. " Go little boy leave my house now!" I shouted. " ." my dad said. He was giving

me a mean look. " I am not sending you back to that school end of disscusion, and you better

clean this up tomorrow there will be changes." said my dad. My dad watched as I

cleaned up.

I then went to my room. In the morning my dad sent me to the store to pick

up stuff. When

I got back my room was being destroyed men were getting all my stuff and they

towed my car.

" Courtney let me show you to your new room." my dad said. He led me to a walk in closet

with a bed in it. " Since we shreded your clothes here is your new wardrobe." said my dad.

" Maid outfits!" I shouted. He nodded his head then he left and made me put on

an outfit. I was now their maid. I cleaned, studied, did homework, laundry, cooked, and shopped I was never as misrible as I was then. Then it was the summer then the fall then winter now it

was spring. I was going to Harvard Law School in the fall but I knew somrthing was missing Duncan. But I had a new boyfriend Leo he was coming with me to Harvard. Leo was great amazing but he was nothing compared to Duncan but it was like I had forgotten about him. " Hello Courtney may I have the honor to hold your hand." said my dork of aboyfriend Leo. " Sure, so I was thinking we could go get some pizza we could go to Pizza Day Pizzaria." I said. " Heavens no dear, we have reservations at Suki's."

said Leo. " Okay Leo." I said. he looked like he was having fun but I wasn't I was playing bejewled with my phone. " Courtney darling we have been dating for almost a year we will be going to college together and after college we will be married how wonderful is that." said Leo. Married as in married oh I can not handle took me on a drive we had been riding for hours when we passed Wawanakwa Acadimy. " Stop the car." I said. He stopped it. Befo

re he could say anything I jumped out I was running from him I found a wig and put it on. I was running so fast that I ran into someone knocked him down and accidently kissed him. " Watch it." I said. I got up and my wig fell off exposing my beautiful hair. " Thanks for the kiss Princess." said a farmluar voice. It was Duncan. I was frozen I had just cheated on Leo with Duncan. I started running again Leo was in the car it was started and ready to go. " Courtney its over." He said and drove off. Duncan came up to me. "Princess you stranded out here?"

Duncan asked. " Yeah but I'm with you so it doesn't matter. Before I knew it we had did "it" in the bushes. We felt awkward and he called me a cab I was eighteen and away from mom and dad in three months.


	10. Big News at Law Schoolfinding something

**Big News at Law School/finding something**

I was at law school now but My roommate Naomi was worried about me I was always throwing up. Then she finally confronted me. " Hey Court is it possible that your pregnet?"she asked. " No, I don't think so." I said. "Here." she handed me four diffrent pregnancy tests. I took them. " I don't know." I said. " Take them I spent money on them for you now go and take the tests in the bathroom now." she ordered. I took the last test I hadn't looked at any of them yet but the four minutes went by fast then I took them to my room in a bag. " Well are you?" she asked. " I haven't looked." I said. She stole the bag and dumped out. " Now if you have four pink signs your pregnet." she said. I turned them over and I was with child. " Oh my gosh Naomi what do I do?" I asked with tears on my face. " Okay Court first who is the father?" she asked. " Duncan James but I have no idea where he is or what is going on I need to go to the doctor is the baby healthy?" I asked. " Stop swarming with questions I don't know but I'll make you an oppointment." said Naomi. AT my oppintment I was scared and only eighteen plus Duncan wasn't here. Where is he?

**Duncan's p.o.v.**

I had moved to America. I lived in New York City and was a tv jerks assitant. Chris M was my boss and man was he a pain in the butt. I had to pay rent some how so I was Chris' pet. At home I watched tv and ended up watching law and order which made me think of Courtney so I called her.

_" Hey Princess." I said_

_" Duncan hey I have to talk to you." said Courtney_

_" Shoot." I said_

_" Duncan I'm pregnet." she clicked off._

" What?" I screamed. I was the father of an unborn baby. Courtney was at Harvard her dream was to be a lawyer she couldn't handle both I need to help her. I hope it is a girl. Snap out of it Duncan. I called Chris told him I was taking a week off. I ran all the way to the airport which was three miles away. Before I knew it I was at Harvard Law School. "Courtney! Courtney where are you?" I shouted. A girl then motioned me to come to her. " Are you Duncan?" she asked. " Yeah I'm looking for Courtney Mason." I said. " Follow me." She said. I followed her and saw Courtney laying down. " Duncan why are you here?" said Courtney. " Princess I think it would good if you tracefored to a New York Law School so I can help with my baby." I said. " Okay I guess I could trancefer." said Courtney. " Princess you can live with me it is two bedrooms so we could set up a nursery." I said. I saw the girl who led me here exit. I got on my knees next to her bed. " Princess marry me?" I said.


	11. Back From VegasBaby Baby room

**Back From Vegas/Baby Baby room**

**Courtney's p.o.v.**

**7 months later**

After the engagment we flew to Vegas and got married then flew to New York City where Duncan lives. Duncan's place was pretty nice I liked it. I was due in a month and was having a girl. " Hey Duncan what about we name the baby Kate?" I asked. " No." he said. We had to find out a name or else she is going to be baby girl James I mean that doesn't sound right. All I could think about was my baby, Duncan, and my parents. Have I ever told you about my sister Nina she got caught making out with her boyfriend and they threw her out. But I was pregnet only three people know me Duncan and Naomi. But I knew someone who could help but she was at Stanford and I can't fly anymore and no way I am driving to Californa I had to call her. But when I picked up the phone Duncan was talking so I listened

_" Hey Pasty." said Duncan_

_" Duncan so how is New York anything new going on do you have a girlfriend you do don't you did you meet her at Wawankwa?" said Gwen._

_" Well if you must know I am living with a pregnet girlfriend." said Duncan_

_I gasped _

_" Duncan why are you telling people how many people have you told." I asked in a tone where Gwen wouldn't reconize me. _

_" Well only Gwen, and you don't need to hide from her she is nice and you know her." Duncan said._

_" Hey whats up Gwen?" I said. I clicked off._

I ran I didn't know what to do I just had to clear my head so I went to Central Park and sat down on a bench. " Courtney are you pregnet?" asked someone to farmilar Heather. All of a sudden I felt water. I was in labor. " Heather help me." I said. " Why?" she asked. " Because my water just broke and I need to get to a hospital." I said. " Uh no way Court." she said. She walked away laughing. A great time to go to the most desserted area in Central Park and forget my phone. I was having big contractons nobody had found me it had been hours. I felt the need to just start pushing it had been four hours. Then before I knew it I was holding a little baby girl. She started to cry but I was really bad bleeding I called out for help because I couldn't move. I started to here people talking. " Please help me." I called in a weak tone. " Oh my gosh!" said the guy. He sat next to me and I knew who it was it was Trent. " Court I got an ambulance on the way." he shouted. I then blacked out. When I woke up I was in the hospital the nurse asked me who the father was so she could call him, I told her and then ten minutes later Duncan showed up. " Princess you okay." he asked. " Yeah, so what do you want to name her?" I asked. " How about Jennifer?" he said. I nodded. " Okay nurse lady we want to name her Jennifer Amelia James." He said. I was happy that may have been the happiest moment of my life but when we got home we were evicted do to Duncan forgetting to pay rent. So Duncan and I got divorced and we shared custety of Jenna.


	12. Two diffrent worldsI Like you

**Two diffrent worlds/I Like you**

**10 years later**

**Jenna's p.o.v**

I was with my mom and her boyfriend Toby having dinner at my house it was six fifteen the same time dinner was being ate every time with mom. At six thirty Toby left and I did the dishes just like I always did at dinner at mom's. At seven I had to practice the piono. My mom always listened but this was my life at mom's tomorrow I get to go to dad's. After the rest of the boring day I went to bed and woke up at six a.m. to get ready for school. I had my books and three days worth of clothes for dad's house. I left for the bus then and sat next to my best friend Alli. " So you going to your dad's after school?" she asked. " Yep, until Monday." I said. We drifted into confersation after that. After school my dad was waited in his car. " Hey Jen get in." called my dad. " Hey daddy." I said and hugged him. Sitting down in the back. " I missed you so much Jen." he said when we were driving. " I missed you to daddy." I said. " So how was school?" he asked me. " School was cool I gave a kid named Harold Jr. a wedgy." I said. " That's my girl." he said. " How is your mother?" he asked. Before answering I looked at him he looked like he was about to cry." Amazing she and Toby are really hitting it off." I said. My dad's expression went from sad to really sad. We got to my second home quickly after that we played a game of monoply. At ten he went to bed but I just walked around. I saw a box when I was snooping under his bed I opened it. It was full of pictures of mom now when she was young he still loved her. I was always talking to him about mom and Toby. I called mom in the morning. We talked for awhile then dad talked to her. I found a video and since it was Saturday I popped it in the vcr. It was dad and mom playing around swinging on a pourch swing. There was a girl named Bridgette and I needed to talk to her maybe she could help me get my mom and dad back together or I could try myself. On Monday after school I was at mom's again. I was on the stairs hiding while mom and Toby were talking. " Hey Princess." said Toby. " Don' t call me that Toby it reminds me of Duncan." she said. My dad she would get back together if I reminded them how in love they were. I was glad I had kept the video. Toby left. I snuck downstairs and put it in the vcr and started it. Mom came to see the tv on and me out of sight the video was going.

**Courtney's p.o.v.**

The tv was on so I looked at it. It was a video of Duncan and I. I missed him but I liked Toby he was nice. I know I'll make a list of pro's and con's

**Duncan Pros**

**Jenna's dad**

**I like him**

**Duncan con's**

**He was inresponcibal**

**A criminal**

**alittle rude**

**Sarcastic**

**Toby pros**

**We have got everything in common**

**Toby Cons**

**He isn't Duncan**

I knew now I wanted Duncan back. Somebody knocked on the door. I opened it. It was Duncan. " Hey Courtney Jen left her teddy bear at my house." said Duncan. " Don't call me that." I said. " What?" said Duncan. " Call me Princess you always call me Princess." I said. He kissed me. " I still love you." I said to him. " I love you to Princess except." he said. " Except what?" I asked. " Jen, Princess if we broke up we couldn't handle seeing each other and you would take Jen away from me and she is the only thing I love more than you Courtney." he said. He handed me the teddy bear. I went and gave it to Jenna. She can't fall asleep without her nightlight or her teddy bear. But secretly Duncan and I were dating so I broke up with Toby. But we got remarried in secret nobody knew except us two.


	13. Guess WhatJen's first date

**Guess What/Jen's first date**

**Courtney's p.o.v**

**four years later**

I was in Jenna's doorway she was holding her teddy bear and her nightlight was pluged in. She was beautiful she had her long brown hair up in a ponytail and was fast asleep. She was a tough girl she would die if anyone knew she slept with a nightlight and a teddy bear. Now Duncan and I were public with our realtionship So I was happy and nothing but happy.

**Jenna's p.o.v**

It was morning I had my leather jacket on and was singing and playing the piono. " You are really good Jen." said my dad. " Really, I was just messing around?" I said. I loved music I had millons of songs wrote but I had big stage fright I could only preform in front of family and friend's. I went to the bus and sat next to Alli as always. But then Peter came up to me a guy I had a huge crush on. " Hey Jen your my girlfriend now we are going to have dinner at your house tonight I'll be ther at six okay?" he said. " Okay!" I said. Peter walked away. " Jen you are going out with the most poular guy at school."said Alli. " I know!" I said. After school I told my mom. " Sorry I'm workikng tonight." she said. I couldn't argue or she would give me a lequre so I told dad. At six Peter was at my house.

**Duncan's p.o.v.**

Jen had a date, she was fourteen but what could I do? I started dating when I was fourteen. If Jen was happy so was I. But if he ever hurt her in anyway I would be in prison for two three years. My daughter always pretends though she is never her. She reminds me of Laura Gwen's kid in ways. Laura pretends to be goth and Jen pretends to be tough. Jen's date was here. To bad we were moving next week but I haven't told Jen yet, but I was moving to to Toronto to help Gwen out but I never told my parents about Jen they'll get over it. " Hello I am Peter Andrews pleased to meet you." said Peter. " Suck up's don't get my approvial what is your grades?" I asked. " I have an average of 93.2." He said. " 93 I am not impressed." I said. I eventully scared him off but Jen wasn't that happy. " Dad why did you do that?" "Your moving schools." I said. " Because of Peter?" she asked. " No we are moving to Toronto to help out an old friend plus I got you a babysitting job." I said. " What?" she screamed. She marched to her room.

**Jenna's p.o.v**

I was moving to Canada! I didn't know if I was excited or mad but at least I won't have to face Peter at school. I went downstairs dad was talking on the phone with someone named Pastey I guess that is who we are going to help out.

_What is going to happen next?_

_Why was Duncan talking to Gwen _

_Why was Courtney only mentoned once in this chapter find out almost these answers and more in the next chapter of Courtney Mason's World!_

_**I need to change the name of this story if you have any suggestions please pm me or reveiw.**_


	14. A New Softy

**A New Softy**

**Jenna's p.o.v**

We were driving to Toronto man I was so bored I mean I've never been to Canada but both mom and dad were born and raised in Toronto. " Jen cheer up you get to meet my friend pasty." he said. " Duncan your thirty-three grow up." said mom. " Hey you know I should call Geoff." said dad. " No he doesn't know about Jen." said mom. " Mom why doesn't Uh Geoff know about me?" I asked. " Well I had you when I was eight-teen so not many people know about you." said mom. " Oh well to I get to meet Pappy and Poppy?" I asked. " Um no sweetie they don't know about you either." said mom. " I want to meet Pappy and Poppy please daddy."I said sucking up. " Sure why not." said dad.

**Duncan's p.o.v**

I was having a party with all my friends from the acadimy you know everyone except the nerds Mike Zoey Cameron Sam and Harold. (Note I love Mike and Zoey but they hang out with Cameron so) We were going to intruduce them to Jen.

**Courtney's p.o.v.**

I had dressed Jen up a puffy dress with pigtails she looked so cute. I dragged her kicking and screaming to the grocery store. " Go get some ground beef." I said. When we got there.

**Jen's p.o.v**

Mom had dressed me like Dorthy from the Wizard of Oz. She forced me to go to the store with her and told me to get ground beef. So I was walking towards the meat section and was in luck there was one more type of the beef I liked left. I grabbed for it but so did someone else. " Oh sorry Um I'm DJ." DJ reached his hand out. I shook it. " I'm Jen I just moved here." I said. " Well Jen shouldn't you get back to your parents?" he said. " Yeah I guess." I said. He handed me the meat." Let me walk you your parents have got to be nice, what is your mom's name?" he asked. " My mom's name is Courtney James." I said. " I used to know a girl named Courtney she went out with one of my friends and she went to Harvard, hey is that her?" he said. " Yeah thanks DJ I'll intrudce you. Mom I met I guy named DJ at the meat section." I said. " Come on we have to get back home so you can babysit Laura and plus your dad is having a party tonight." mom said. " Go check out here is one hundred bucks buy that stuff and give me back the change." said mom. " Okay." I said and went to check out.

**Courtney's p.o.v**

" I don't respect how you walked my daughter back she was fine ." I said. Not facig the man. " Excuse me I am a great citizen but you are a prissy little jerkface." said DJ. " Whatever you jerk I just moved back here and I have enough stuff going on okay only four people know she exists besides schoolmates and I have to tell them tonight so stop judging me DJ cause I had to trancefer out of the school of my dreams to raise her but I am still a loyer and maybe I will see you in court also I used to be a C.I.T." I said. " Courtney Mason is that you?" asked DJ. Oh crap I had just told off the niciest guy on the planet. " Um No I am Courtney Tyson James and am married to Duncan James." I said. Why did I say that. I walked away and Jen was done and gave six dollars, so we walked to the car and loaded it. When we got home I told Duncan what happened. He laughed. " Now Court you can appoligise to DJ at the party okay." Duncan said. "Fine." I said. In two hours the first guest arrived at the party.


	15. Partyyyyyyyy RockkkkkkkkkkkkEpilouge

**OMG! I feel so bad. I got caught up in another story and then on reading stories Oh I'm sorry I would like to thank you if you are still reading this I haven't been that well at updating sorry people who read this.**

**Partyyyyyyyy Rockkkkkkkkkkkk/Epilouge**

**Duncan's p.o.v**

Everyone was here so I tapped my glass. " Excuse me everybody I have an

annocement, I have a kid her name is Jen she is also Courtney's

kid we had her right after high school that is it countinue your partying." I said. " Wait bro you have a kid?" said Geoff. " Yep Jenny get out here."

I called.

"Okay dad decide on one you can't call me Jen and Jenny you choose.

I'm your dad it is my right to call you Jen Jenny Jenna or Jennifer you got that?

Since when have you been .

What?

Oh I get it you used to be a big-shot you've got soft daddy." Jen stormed off. " Jen."

" Man she is just like her mother." I mummbled.

I saw Geoff I saw Bridgette I saw everyone staring at me. I walk up to Geoff.

" Dude have I gone soft?" I asked.

" Duncan none of us went soft we just grew up." said Geoff. I could never get that out of my head.

**12 years later**

" Jen you look great." I said trying to keep from crying. " It's time daddy." she said. I took her and we clung arms.

Jen was holding flowers a vail over her face and a nice white dress. We

walked down the asile we are there. " You will always be my baby girl."

I whispered to her. She hugs me. " Who gives this woman to this man?" said the

minister. " Her mother and I do." I crocked and sat down. Hey I haven't gone soft

I've just grown up and I could thank Jen for that I never thought I would be that much into

_Courtney Mason's world_ to have a daughter with her but I loved her I loved my daughter

even though she was marrying... I'll save that for later.

**A/N**

**Sequal? If you want one let me know in a reveiw sorry **

**for the long update I would like to thank KutieKat44 thank you so much**


	16. Sequal!

**A/N**

**Hey guys just wanna let you know there is**

**a sequal. I put the first chapter up.**

**It is called JJ's world sorry for the**

**lame title!**


End file.
